Beowulf.D.Mifune.Winter (Beowulf.D.Sinbad)
Beowulf.D.Mifune.Winter ( Beowulf.D.Sinbad) Is the captain of the pirate crew know as the Jackalope Pirates.He is constantly getting in loads of trouble out in the open sea and starting fights with everyone even going so far as to chase them to start it. he is both a swordsman and a martial artist and has eaten the Yuki Yuki no mi or Snow Snow fruit.He had earned a bounty of a total of 30,000,000 '''before even entreing the grand line. '''Apperance * Beowulf appears to alwasy were a thick Red jacket on him at all time. even if it was 100 degrees outside he would still carry it withhim the reason being. is that the jacket was a gift from his mother and had it with him as he was freezing to death. he is also seen with a a Tatto of a Jackalope on his back the same one he uses for his crews jolly roger. aside from that he wears loss but long black jeans and military style combat boots. as well as he is seen wearing a white wrinkled button up shirt all the time with him as well. and always tucked in at his jeans is his Sword at his waste Masumune no yokai one of the 12 legendary sword in existnce. Personality ''' * No mercy,No Remose, and Short Tempred at time as well all due to the fact that he suffred a tragic fate at a young child. he is offten seeing starting fights or meddling in things that he see that would cause something intresting to happen. he can come off laid back and vey calm as well thought he is always one wrong comment away from lashing out in anger. however he does hold the liveing life in a high regard and will go out of his way to get inoccent people or he see's as such out of the way before fighting someone strong. at the same time however if he see's you as someone that the world would be better off without then he might just behead you on the stop as well. '''Relationships * Tora Tiga - his relation to this man or rather marine is complicated much like luffy and smoker relation ship was. tora as it turns out is reponsible for giveing Beowulf his first bounty when he was still traveling around the south,north and east blues. a fight encured and what ended up happening was that Tora after fighting for several rounds both ended up injured and in the Middle Tora escaped and beowulf was then a wanted man. even since then the two has had a kinda love hate realtion ships alwasy getting into petty and serious fights whenever they meet * Jack.D.Willams - the first crew mate of his as well as his second in command as vice captain and first mate. how this happend was the two fought in a town after a meeting to witch it happend that beowulf purposly pushed jack to his limit to awasken Ardament Haki in him. but even with his ablity and all his strength jack stood no chance of defeating him and fainted. Beowulf took him back to his ship and when he woke asked him to join his crew and sail the sea in serch of his Mothers Dream One Piece * Raiden - another Logia type user that has eaten the Goro Goro no mi or lighting fruit user but despite this face of limitless lighting power. And thier constant running into each other the one time that they did end up fighting it was one sided and Beowulf came out the victor. after witch he was slightly impressed he lasted as long as he did even holding back. and decided to tell him what infomation he knew aobut the organization called the Espada. * Zouu.D.Sinbad - Unknown to Beowulf Zouu is actually his biological father who was once a big shot Bounty Hunter. so much so that he was commented by both pirates and marines alike to being as powerfull as the Admirals or Yonko's in terms of raw physical strength. Sinbad is from a race of Inhanced human beings deep in the New World who are physically stonger in every way to a normal humans to the point of even surpassing Fishmen.Though Beowulf has little to no memory of his father becuase he was gone so much collected bounties to pay the navy and his family to have a good safe life clear for all danger. Ablities/Attacks * Devil Fruit : Yuki Yuki No mi "Snow Snow Fruit" This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn themselves into snow as well as create Snow clouds that Flurrys blankets and blizzards of it at will constantly. Beowulf had an extreme level of resistance, if not outright immunity, towards cold, due to ther Devil Fruit's element, like Aokiji's Hie Hie no Mi powers. While the two Devil Fruits have similar abilities, there are two major differences between this fruit and that of the Hie Hie no Mi; his intangibility and manipulation for snow was not a solid form element unless it became compressed and it could be shifted and molded a lot faster and esier unlike akoji, and unlike Kuzan, beowulf couldn't DIRECTLY freeze the target solid without a prolonged time period . Also, the powers of the Hie Hie no Mi is superior to that of the Yuki Yuki no Mi * Yokai Single sword Style * * an Old Wado style his mother was from wado so was an old man in his village that taught kids it teacher the Quickdraw style and ways to use it being the draw as fast as sound or even faster and stong enought to Cut threw steel it takes a lot of focus to use correclty but has devitating cutting power,and is designed to Kill in one speedy draw also has the ablity to either cut threw or Cancel out other attacks by clashing with a quickdraw as well this style also focuses on the ablity to flow with the fight and change direction in a split second,as well as useing the quick draw out of the sheath in advanced mentods but mostly its a one & two Handed style outsdie the sheath that still reatians the overweliming speed and stregnth * Sinbad Combat Stance * The same fighting stance his father uses taught to him by his mother as a child this stance uses the gentic traits of haveing greater power and speed than the opponet to thier advantage.letting them react way faster than the opponet and with little movement that carry immense Levels of strength.These blows have the same damage as getting struck with Several Ton's worth of force and even Createsing Shockwave form stoping a blow all at once.the uses speed is quick enought to catch swords and react and coutner the fastest of movement or attack thought this is only effective in Extream close combat, or Close Combat range shockwave can reahc a distance but not too far form a stright line.the power is also enhanced by the use of ardament haki and speed of it is also enhance by the predication of Observation Haki. * Kamakura (カマクラ Kamakura?, literally meaning "Snow Hut"): forms a barrier of snow around a nearby person or object. The barrier is quite strong as it took Luffy several Haki-imbued punches while in Gear Second to break it. It was first used to protect Caesar from Luffy's surprise attack.1 A "kamakura" is a snow hut. Beowuld use thsi move to make many othr objects such as spikes and such with the same strength Kamakura Jussoshi (カマクラ十草紙 Kamakura Jussōshi?, literally meaning "Ten Layers Snow Hut"): creates a snow hut with ten overlapping layers of Kamakura, which is obviously much stronger than a single-layered one. It was first used to trap Luffy, stalling him to allow more time for Caesar to escape. while inside it will suck the heat out of the oppone tputting them into a deep sleep freezing them slowly and eventually utting them into a coma and having them die in thier sleep because of frostbite and feezing them solid Yuki Gaki (雪垣 Yuki Gaki?, literally meaning "Snow Fence"): creates a solid snow wall. It can be used to block a doorway, as she did to stop Nami, Robin and Chopper from chasing after the giant children.14 It can however be destroyed by a strong swordsman like Zoro, who can slice steel. but can be layered with more snow making it much harder to break Mannen Yuki (万年雪 Man'nen Yuki?, literally meaning "Perpetual Snow"): completely turns to snow and then proceeds to surround an opponent's body with the snow, weakening and immobilizing them with the severe cold she exudes. While the enemy cannot move, then transforms into a large snow monster with long fangs made of solidified snow, which can easily rip through flesh and bone, although the enemy does not bleed due to the wound freezing from the cold bite. However, if the victim manages to grab a hold of Monet while she's biting them, as shown by Tashigi when fighting her, she will not be able to tear off the afflicted body part, though she can still injure them further by biting harder. It was used against Nami and Chopper but stopped by Robin. It was later used on a G-5 Marine, taking a chunk out of his shoulder.14 Tabira Yuki (たびら雪 Tabira Yuki?, literally meaning "Sword Snow"): freezes the snow transforming them into sharpened, solid snow-blades capable of clashing with Zoro's swords. Beowulf uses this quite offten as they are a match for even the greatest blades and able to change th shape,size,length and even layer the snow to make them harder and stronger and sharper he can do this to his other parts of hsi body as well such as arms or legs Hada Gatana (肌刀 Hada Gatana?, literally meaning "Skin Sword"): After Tabira Yuki, Beowulf slashes out with followed by a blizzard that formed hundreds of sharp snow slashes in it discgusied by the snw storm that can cut even threw steel the more swords he slashes with the more he pile up the attacks Yuki Rabi (雪兎（ゆきラビ） Yuki Rabi?, literally meaning "Snow Rabbit"): swings the snow storm to release numerous solid hardened snowballs with small rabbit-like ears, whiskers, and eyes. It was used against Tashigi but, since she dodged it with Soru, the offensive properties of the attack are unknown but its much like a cannon ball damage only much faster and harder as well Fubuki (雪嵐 Fubuki?, literally meaning "Snow Storm"): releases a stream of snow that quickly surrounds an enemy and traps them within a blizzard. It is very similar to Crocodile's Sables but it does not send people flying. This was first used against Tashigi. Snow Knife - much like hardning the snow into harden ice he turns his hand into snow and hardens the sides off it to use as a sword or knife capable of cutting threw most metals but leaving a frost bite in the wounds Snow Leg Knife - much like snow knife only the leg and being the leg is 3x sronger than the arms t is able to cut much harder and much denser metals even thought he can send out a large blade of snow that is hardend capable of sliceing thrw a battle ship cleanly Snow Pack - he packs his fist with a few layers of snow on impact he lets it all rush out into his opponet at close range instead of being hit by one single punch its likebeing hit with many and cuase damage equal to it Avalance Wolf Ridge - one of his finishing moves in the middle of a snow storms he creates large wolvesin it layering them down each with ten layers makeing thm as hard and powerfull as them as large as a 8 foot tall hourse and they all attack at once ripping and slashing with thier teeth and fangs if they are destoyed they erupt like an avance dealing out a few thousand pounds of pressue from the eruption of the condensed snow Avalance Iron Fist - turning his arm to snow and extending it out layering it from 10 to 30 layers of snow making it as large as agaitn fist and containg as much of the power and strength and punches out with it thought it lacks the speed of his normal attacks Snow Repitition : Creating a blizard in his hand and forming a fist he then punches out with a single punch as the bizzard forms several hundred snow fist that attack in rapid pace giveing a muilplte hit in front of him for an attack with some mid to semi long range assult Snowfeild : Beowulf first attack with his devil fruit he ever made it is an instant blizzard aimed towards the ground that quickly and rabidly spreds a thick layer of powder snow acorss the entire ground and over building for a good 5 mile radius this does not injure the opponet in any way thought it might bury them in the snow thought it would be easy for most men to get out off it is mainly ment to set up for other attacks needing more amounts of snow SnowFeilds Rapture : a most devistanting Techquie with his Yuki Yuki no mi and one reason why he''s called the Sword God useing his Snow Feild to make an instant blizzard thought he points it towards the air instead makeing a massive downfall of snow as he condeses the snow in the air to make several Warship sized swords layer 20 times and with a sharpend edge he drops the swords on the entire down cuaseing massive loads of damahe thought is capable of destoying an island thought it take a lot out of him Snowfeild Godly Sword Pirce : Similar to rapture only useing the powder snow across the ground controling it to make a single massive giant sword layered 40 times instead of 20 so it was twice as strong and large easily the size of 3 war ships and just as fast capable of imapling threw entire islands splitting them appart Snowfeild Tsunami : after useing the orginal Snowfeilds power h stops his foot as all the mad snow piles up behind him makeing a massive tsunami of snow witch carried twice the weight of a real tsunami he slames his fist down and turns into snow escapeing as the massive real size snow tsunai crashes down to take out his opponet buring entire towns along the way Snow Homing pitchfork: Clenches his hands like claws layering the snow onto them to form long pitchfork like blades he throws them out at it will trace someones body heat to them thought they can be broken up but each hand launches for homeing pitchforks Bizzard Snow Drop: while high in the air Beowuld does a sping creating a blizzard on one leg and gives a swift side or drop kick that would realse a blizzar onto the target as the focus of the force giveing more damage and haveing all that weight of the billzard crashing down on them capable of destoying a building Blizzard Dragon : He manipulates the snow to form a massie snow dragon made out of a blizzard with over 30+ Layers of snow or more makeing it highly desructive when it attacks capable of takeing out several miles of building or war ships it has a great weigth to it as well and fangs to will rip appart others when it crashes it will cover eveerything in a powerfull blizzard influciting sever damage and takeing away thier body heat rapidly White Wolf Blizzard fang : a combintation of several previous attacks and requires a lot of snow to do this were he creates a blizzard with both hands nand first unleashes a rapid fire barrage of snow fists layer 10 times for extra damage only its the snow wolves rapidly slaming into and dealing the ripping damage not taking chunks out but causeing deep gashes after that he pulles both fist back layers 20 layers of snow in the fists and while the opponet is dazed from the barriage slasmes both fit into his chest were 20 white wolves bite into his one after the other dealing up to 40 of those attacks isntead of one easily capable of taking out several marine forces Black Wolf Fang : were Beowulf covers his hand in haki attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). it enhance its power.and powerful enough to destroy his Haki enhanced armor and the force of this is its crusing power not the impact of the hit he uses this to stop solid attacks or to counter Haki Twin Black wolf fang : very similar this atttck untilzies his soru speed and haki lined in his arms swings both fist out while in the middle of the soru so when he reappears he is already landing the hit on his opponet unless for some reason he misses it has devestating power adn strenght due to the haki and speed at withc it is delivered equal to luffys jet bazooka only with haki Black wolf bite : puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact. and crator he mostly uses this to clear away the area of debry or enemies over a large distance or area or to finish off an opponet who has hit the ground Sword Techniques: Yokai Demon Hunt : A powerfull slash delt mainly with his primary sword it is a powerfull quickdraw at well past soru speeds so much his arm seems to vanish leaving only a trail of red from the blade this is his techuique to cut threw harder metals like very thick steel or entire battle ships it is sure to cut threw anythign it hits it can be thrown out as well in a large slash that will leave the ground open useing this with one of the snw swords will break that sword Yokai Snowfeild Blitz : After makeing sheathing the sword and makeing a snowfeild to cover the area he slash out in a speedy upwards slash sending out several thick swords sharp and hard slashes of snow and hundreds of blade of wind forward towards his opponet capable of combpelt severing buildings and ships to small pieces Yokai Snow petal Panmonum : forming the snow into thosand of small snow petals that hover around the both of them the edges of the petals as sharps as swords and Beowulf controling each he gives a deep breath slashes forward as the petals all close in on the area of that slsh form both sides and above and even behind him giveing him thousands of deep slashes acorss him body it would also blast him back with the force of an advalance Yokai Pandomium slash : A immesly powerful single slash that forms form the pure force and speed at witch it is drawn capable of slashing a mountain in two or even in half compelty thought this move does take a chunk of stanimia away from Beowulf since it takes a lot to perform it Yokai 12 sun slashes : Sheathing his sword and with his thmb unseathing it but an inch once the opponet is within range he unleashes a quick draw that can only be seen asa single slash/draw but it hits 12 time in diffrent directions and angle capable of recdirects,cutting threw and injuring muiltple opponets Yokai Blood Edge : a close range quick draw were it can be performed as a single powerfull Slash of any direction and with speeds as fast s lighting or soru capable of cleaving threw even the hardest substance and leaving only a blur of red from his blade he can use this attack rapidly as well cutting threw hords of projctiles or attacks launched at himself it is most devistating at extream close range Haki applied attacks "Yokai Battle Wolfs Fang" were the swords and sheath are both coated in ardament haki makeing it impossible to break and adding to the strenght provided along with a full strength quickdraw with soru once pulled the slash is capable of slashing easily threw solid steel and mountains the force of the slash will also cut it at a far distance "Yokai-Black Storm"-Another sword attack were the blade is covreded in ardament haki only this is a rapid attack with his swords easily capable of cutting steel but at massive rate of speed and so rapid it can counter much larger attacks or fast attacks to counter leaving behind a wall of black blurs but with a large likelyhood of hitting his oppoent muiltiple time Infinite One-Sword Style (無限一刀流, Mugen Ittōryū)): Mifune's signature style. Rather than relying on a single good quality blade Mifune makes use of hundreds of katanas scattered around the battlefield.He uses his swords for various purposes beyond normal melee attacking, including use as projectiles, paths to walk on, pins to hinder his opponent's movements, and also use for making multiple simultaneous attacks on an enemy. Mifune only uses his Infinite One-Sword Style against powerful opponents, as other opponents he can easily dispatch without engaging in his fighting style. Hassō-no-kamae (八相（八双）の構): An offensive stance, named for one's ability to respond to a situation in any direction. Addition Mode:A technique that involves Mifune rapidly pasting his Infinite Swords to his opponent one at a time and then striking all of the Swords after the number wanted is stuck. Multiplication Mode:A branch of the Addition Mode technique, the attack focuses on the amount of times Mifune strikes the Swords that have been stuck to his opponent, multiplying the total number of blows he deals to his enemy. Jumbled Lineup:Mifune launches a number of swords off the ground and has them float around him in mid air. Mifune can use these swords defensively of offensively as they follow him wherever he goes. Sword Fang:An attack in which Mifune places three Infinite Swords at close range to his enemy and strikes their bases so that all three swords simultaneously slice the opponent as they fly upwards. Vertical Line:Commonly performed as a branch of Sword Fang, Mifune has three Infinite Swords float in front of him vertically. He then hits the end of each sword's grip one by one, firing the swords like bullets. Three Paths Shot:Mifune grabs three of his Infinite Swords and fires them at the ground in a straight line. Sword Extension : by utilzing Mulitplication mode he points the tips of the swords out and layers the snow to extend the blade and stike out at greater speeds than he could move ment to pirce threw armor or deal muiltple deep wounds to several opponets at one Infinete Sword Punishment : aset up for Mifune utlizing his Sword skills forming several hundred snow swords in the area and hovering in the air each as strong and dense as one of the legndary 21 swords capable off sliceing threw entire buildings,ships or even mmountains the diffrence in this one is the rate at witch they form almost isntatly if you blink you miss it Infinate Sword Style : Yokai Punishment - after useing the infinte swords punishment he goes into this next attack giveing a blink and you miss it quickdraw in a horizontal slash in a single horizontal slash that makes all the swords made by this al move in the same speed contoled by the snow manipulation dodgeing all of them is impossbl e and it hits in an area effect of over a mile in dimater sure to hit his opponet with deep gashes but it leaves him open to a counter attack to be hit even by regular means Rokushiki Techniques : Soru :The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Beowuld uses this speed focuing it into this quickdraws of his sword or useing it for a rapid series of punches or kicks Rokugan-technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, or of equal or more strength to the Reject Dial, but the technique is considered to be much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even Luffy to cough up blood and come close to death * Sea king drop : A tecnique from the sinbad stance were after knocking the opponet of his feet he user twist around gaining movment in thier leg. rasining it high into the air and brining the heel of the foot down on the opponet side were the rib cage thought be.the result in a massively speedy and powerfull stike that is capable of casuing massive damage to the organs as well as break bones. it was seen when used on Number 10 of the espada the kick split the ground in half and made a large crator * Talon of the king : were the user folds his finger like claws or fangs and with increadable powerfull fingers and grip strength. normal enheanced by ardament haki for this move is noted for him saying "thier is nothing these Talons cannot Crush". luckly however it wasen't used or hit but the damage is true if it gets ahole of anyone their garrented to be cushed to bits. it can also be used to shatter cannono balls,walls,swords and other hard objects as well * Reaper fang : a powerfull roundhouse to the head or neck that has the power to disinbole anything that it hits. tearing ti completly off and killign the target a kick for this move can cleanly behead a man or beast in one swipe * Mammoth Charge : were the user sets up his fightign stance and the gorund then crushes and shatters form the overall strenght of several ton of force being applied. after that the user takes off all at once in a blitz of speed mimicing a mammoths carge carring destruction and Damage to whatever it may hit as well. this is used by him to easily clear away a fleet of soliders in one move sending them all crashing threw walls of flying in the air. * fox assanintation: a fluffy of quick but powerfull jabs including elbows and knees as well as headbutts as time. this is used when in extream close distnace of an opponet of mulitie of stikes againt him useing this he can reacted faster and immeadtly counter attack while doing it as well.the strenght of the blows doesn't change as well but the speed is much greated twice as fast as someone useding soru normaly. * Zepar Stright : an Attack were the user rushes the target increase the weight i his legs to 5 to 15 tons and then leaps forward in a stright kick. this attack packs enought force to go threw soild giants and beast with heavy armor like they were made of water. the secondary effect of this is that it force all liquid in the body in this case blood away from the impact of the kick caseuing for a few second of being off blance. * Emperor's Desruction : A single forcefull punch contaning as much damage as the mammoth charge but in one blow equaling up too 100 tons of force.with this blow its easyly enought to blow away an entire town or village in a single blow or destoy a heavily thick wall or base.and can be untilized in either a punch or a kick with the same force however the arm or leg will become badly bruised in the process. and will not have haki ablity for another 3 minutes after useing this attack.he can use it in a rapid series of indvidual punches as well but muitiple attack cause heavy backlash becasue of it. * Ardament haki : he has Moderate amount of master of Ardamrnt haki covering a full 50% Of his body at once thought it is strong the best way he uses this is combined with his swords quickdraw and his sinbad fighting stance * Observation haki: he has a begginer state of mastery over Observation haki that may be the range is not too great but since he mostly fighting in close combat this helps to aviod attack at a vey close range for him. Histoy * Beowulf offten just called Mifune in hos younger days lived on a rather Mideum sized island in the south blue know for its harsh winters on that island it was winter 24/7 some months harder than most only once a year for 24 days do they get summer weather he had no idea who his father was but had some ideas of the great pirate calling himself "Evil Jack of the steel" A Monster of a man with a 600,000,000 beri bounty but he never knew on that island he trained in a small dojo on how to fight since it was the only things a 6 year old boy from that village could do his mother was kind with snow white hair and worked an inn for other she was orrginaly form the kingdom of wado and was called the "Jackalope Queenn" and he helped the men of the village harvest minerals from the ice mines that prodcued what the navy used called Sea stone they mind hundreds of tons of it each month for 3 years but when he was but 11 something happenthe 24 day period of winter was skiped and instad a winter harsher than any other hit the small island covering it in snow and ice soon people started to drop dead one after the other in deep coma's form the cold and snow each day that past turned the winter island of Grace into an "Ice Hell" on the 22 day all men women and children in the village were dead if not close Beowuld had not eaten in some 20 days as he walked threw the harsh weather to the mines were it was protected from the he feel short falling in the snow a white fruit was in front of his he was so tired and sleep it just ate it and feel asleep hours later he was no longer cold he stood in the blizzaard or rather he moved threw it he had eaten the Yuki Yuki no mi making his a Snow Logia type witch was what let him be the only one in the town to live threw it after witch he travled threw the snow storm witch reached all the way on a fishing vessal that he stowed away on the Navy refused to help the snow village take them off becuase thier was nothing in it for them the Sea stone Mines that all but dried up and so the navy ignored them seeing as it was a waste of their resources to help such people..he only thought back to his mother talked about for all those years going out to sea and seeing excally what the grand line is and all the adventures in it and mabye getting a glimps of what excally One Piece really was she promised him to go but now she was gone and he had no one everyone seemed dead the only think he took was the sword from the Dojo the Masumuna no Yokai the old dojo master gave to him while dieing after that he found refuge on large island he worked as a hired Killer by the age of 12 he was already killing other with his sword he used that expeirce to train himself he had a few scars form skilled swordsmen by the time he was 21 he was Know in that town too well and he set off to fullfill his mother last promise to him :